Shigeru Ushiyama
| birthplace = Nagano Prefecture, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Seiyū, actor | yearsactive = | spouse = Keiko Aizawa | domesticpartner = | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | bfjaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldencalfawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = }} (January 25, 1952 - ) is a Japanese actor and seiyū from Nagano Prefecture. He is affiliated with Gekidan Subaru and is married to fellow seiyū Keiko Aizawa. Roles Television animation *''The Devil Lady'' (Production Manager) *''Fortune Quest L'' (Woodward) *''Go! Go! Itsutsugo Land'' (Yurika's dad) *''Kindaichi Case Files'' (man) *''Meiken Lassie'' (Richard Jones) *''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' (Meccha Mucha) *''Ninku'' (General Maki) *''Noir'' (Wellman) *''One Piece'' (Doctor Hiruluk) *''Tetsujin 28'' (2004) (Professor Shikishima) *''Yakitate!! Japan'' (Mash) Theater animation *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' (October Salan) *''Tetsujin 28: Hakuchū no Zangetsu'' (Professor Shikishima) *''One Piece: Episode of Chopper: Bloom in the Winter, Miracle Sakura (Dr. Hiriluk) Video games *''Kingdom Hearts'' (White Rabbit) *''One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (Dr. Hiriluk) *''Tales of Symphonia'' (Kvar) Dubbing roles *''The 6th Day'' (Michael Drucker) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (Buena Vista edition) (White Rabbit) *''Alien'' (1992 TV Asahi edition) (Kane) *''Aliens'' (Lieutenant William Gorman (2004 TV Asahi edition), Private William Hudson (1993 TV Asahi edition)) *''Alien 3'' (TV Asahi edition) (Francis Aaron) *''Alien Resurrection'' (DVD edition) (Doctor Gediman) *''All About Eve'' (DVD edition) (Bill Simpson) *''Anaconda'' (Warren Westridge) *''Band of Brothers'' (Captain Herbert Sobel) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Mad Hatter (second voice), Lloyd Ventrix ("See No Evil")) *''A Beautiful Mind'' (John Forbes Nash) *''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (Billy Rosewood) *''Big Fat Liar'' (Marty Wolf) *''Black Hawk Down'' (DVD edition) (Sergeant First Class Jeff Sanderson) *''A Bridge Too Far'' (DVD edition) (Brian Horrocks) *''Casper'' (Doctor Harvey (Video edition), Dibbs (DVD edition)) *''Collateral Damage'' (DVD edition) (Sean Armstrong) *''Coming to America'' (Fuji TV edition) (Darryl Jenks) *''The Core'' (TV edition) (Doctor Conrad Zimsky) *''Crash'' (Flanagan) *''Crocodile Dundee'' (Richard Mason) *''Dark Blue World'' (Oberleutnant Hesse) *''The Day of the Jackal'' (Caron) *''Desperate Housewives'' (George Williams) *''Die Hard'' (TV Asahi edition) (Tony) *''Doctor Dolittle'' (Lucky the Dog) *''Dracula'' (Doctor John Seward (TV edition), R.M. Renfield (DVD edition)) *''Dumbo'' (Timothy Q. Mouse) *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (Keys) *''A Few Good Men'' (Lieutenant Junior Grade Sam Weinberg) *''Fly Away Home'' (David Alden) *''Frankenstein'' (Henry Clerval) *''Friends'' (Ross Geller) *''The Getaway'' (DVD edition) (Thief at the railway station) *''Ghostbusters'' (DVD edition) (Doctor Egon Spengler) *''Ghostbusters II'' (Fuji TV edition) (Doctor Janosz Poha) *''The Godfather'' (DVD edition) (Fredo Corleone) *''The Godfather Part II'' (DVD edition) (Fredo Corleone) *''Godzilla'' (DVD edition) (Charles Caiman) *''GoldenEye'' (TV edition) (Boris Grishenko) *''Hollow Man'' (TV edition) (Frank Chase) *''House on Haunted Hill'' (Steven Price) *''Identity'' (George York) *''Independence Day'' (TV edition) (Doctor Brackish Okun) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (TV Asahi edition) (Chattar Lal) *''In the Line of Fire'' (TV edition) (Al D'Andrea) *''JFK'' (Video edition) (Lee Harvey Oswald) *''Last Action Hero'' (TV Asahi edition) (The Ripper/Tom Noonan) *''The Last Boy Scout'' (TV Asahi edition) (Milo) *''Lost'' (Benjamin Linus) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (Peter Ludlow) *''Mad Max 2'' (TV Asahi edition) (The Gyro Captain) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (Pony Canyon edition) (Winnie-the-Pooh) *''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' (Captain Jack Aubrey) *''Minority Report'' (Gideon) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (Jeff Fungus) *''Nash Bridges'' (Inspector Harvey Leek) *''Outbreak'' (TV edition) (Casey Schuler) *''Oz'' (Tobias Beecher) *''Payback'' (TV Asahi edition) (Arthur Stegman) *''Peggy Sue Got Married'' (Charlie) *''Peter Pan'' (Pony Canyon edition) (Mister Smee) *''Phenomenon'' (George Malley) *''Pinocchio'' (Pony Canyon edition) (Lampwick) *''Predator 2'' (TV Asahi edition) (Detective Danny Archuleta) *''Quiz Show'' (Dick Goodwin) *''Renegade'' (Bobby Sixkiller) *''Robin Hood'' (Bandai edition) (Sir Hiss) *''Saw'' (Zep Hindle) *''Shallow Hal'' (Walt) *''The Silence of the Lambs'' (Video edition) (Jame Gumb) *''Star Trek Generations'' (Doctor Tolian Soran) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (Lore) *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (DVD edition) (Hikaru Sulu) *''The Stepford Wives'' (Roger Bannister) *''The Sting'' (DVD edition) (J.J. Singleton) *''The Sweetest Thing'' (Roger Donahue) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (Kay) *''Trading Places'' (Louis Winthorpe III) *''True Lies'' (TV edition) (Simon) *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' (Travis Dane) *''Unforgiven'' (W.W. Beauchamp) *''The Untouchables'' (DVD, TV Asahi and TV Tokyo editions) (Oscar Wallace) *''Vertical Limit'' (Elliot Vaughn) *''Viper'' (Frankie "X" Waters) *''Wild at Heart'' (Johnnie Farragut) *''Witness'' (TV Asahi edition) (Daniel Hochleitner) External links *Anime News Network Category:1952 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people ja:牛山茂